


Truth In The Shadows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Stars fall at my feet, keep me grounded as I reach higher than I see, is there something there for me? Pulling back the reins, letting go again, I'm not afraid/I'm not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



Since they became a couple, a candlelight dinner followed by cuddling on the couch has become their little slice of heaven. It’s become habit, and sort of perfect, their cozy home filled with joy and happiness. 

Zero will come home from practice, all sweaty and flushed, cheeks rosy red and lips pink, and he strolls into the kitchen where Jude is making dinner and wraps his arms around his waist, sweeping Jude into a dance and spinning him around and around as they glide to a tune only they can hear in their hearts. 

They eat, and they talk, all smiles and beaming, and laughing as they chatter on about everything, and nothing in particular, the moment more about being with the love of their life then on the conversation at hand. 

After dinner, they cuddle on the couch beside the fire place, sharing a cozy blanket as the warmth bathes them in a soft, amber glow. Those nights are filled with pure love and compassion. 

Yet not all times are good as from time to time Jude gets anxious. His skin buzzes like a swarm of honeybees and his legs twitch, his hands tremble and his heart skips a few beats as the big bad world seems to be shrinking by the second. There is no reason for the distress, other than it’s just him. He is bouncy and energetic and the prickling in his veins is the result of his stress and built up energy trying to get the best of him. 

In times of unrest he lies with Zero and closes his eyes, smiles lazily when he feels a warm hand brushing through his chestnut hair. Zero shushes him, brushing his hand soothingly through his locks and offering him comfort from the worry and stress of his world. 

His boyfriend tells him ‘everything's gonna be fine, simply give it time’. Jude doesn’t believe that in this moment of shaking hands and skittish ways, but he trusts Zero, and that is the single reason he feels his lung expand, giving him comfort to breathe. 

He snuggles close to Zero's side, sighing softly when Zero presses a kiss to the top of his head. Jude can breathe now, it seems, embraced in the arms of the man he loves with all his heart. 

A few moments later, far less anxious then he was earlier, Jude smiles up at his boyfriend and leans in to kiss Zero. The tender kisses are soft and sweet, warm and soulful with pure devotion and love—reminding him that he is cherished by a man who has a heart of gold. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/720892.html?thread=95135740#/t95135740)


End file.
